villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen
Shalltear Bloodfallen 'is one of the main protagonists of the light novel series, ''Overlord. She is a vampire NPC created by Peroroncino that serves as the Floor Guardian of the First to Third floors. Because of their ongoing love for Ainz Ooal Gown, she is considered to be a rival of Albedo. Appearance Shalltear usually has the appearance of a fairly dressed lady, wearing a large dress. She has pale skin and silver hair tied up by a large bowtie. Fitting for her personality, she has seductive red eyes that capture her beauty. While she is seen to have large breasts, she is actually flat chested and stuffs her bra to give her the appearance. In her true form, she is depicted in as a terrifying monster with a large, gapping mouth full of sharp teeth and a long tongue that hangs out. She gains sharp claws and her clothing is torn up, leaving nothing but a torn shirt on. When facing her master, she wore a red knight armor equipped with a lance and has a pair of large angel wings. Personality Shalltear has a flirtatious personality, being very open with sexual orientation. Despite this, she can be very sensitive on certain subjects. Most notably is her breasts which many have pointed out to be fake and are actually flat. Shalltear is madly in love with her master, Ainz Ooal Gown and one of her reasons is because of her necrophilic fetishes. Like the rest of the Floor Guardians, she pledges her absolute loyalty to him. She views him as the most handsome man in the world and fantasies the day of being his wife, carrying his children. Because of her love for Ainz, she has come in constant conflict with Albedo, who happens to share the same desires that Shaltear has. The two have exchanged words to each other in the most insulting way and nearly fought at one point. Overall, the two do not get along very well. Outside of Ainz and her Floor Guardians, Shalltear does not hold high sentimental value of her servants and her opponents. She is willing to kill those with no mercy, regardless of whether she's given orders or not. She also does not take failure very lightly and punishes those greatly that do disappoint her. However, when she fails herself, she can easily become depressed and can lead to consume constant alcohol. This is shown when after learning she tried to kill Ainz, she tried to drink down her guilt with poison. According to Ainz, Peroroncino had programmed her to be very kinky, and this is shown when he gives her a punishment by sitting on her. However, rather than suffer through the pain, she becomes sexually aroused by it and ultimately enjoys it. Powers and Abilities Shalltear is claimed to be the strongest of the Floor Guardians, right behind Gargantua, the Fourth Floor Guardian. She has demonstrated tremendous power and strength that rivals with even Ainz's skill. These include: * '''Superhuman Strength: Shalltear's strength surpasses human strength beyond and rivals with Ainz's. * Superhuman Durability: Shalltear has shown to take heavy hits from Ainz with some relative ease. Though with her regenerative abilities and her powers from her lance, she can be very difficult to kill. *'Superhuman Speed': Shalltear has shown to move at accelerated speed, keeping up with the likes of Ainz, as well as surpassing the speed of humans. She has fast reaction timing as she caught Brain's blade on multiple occasions as well as casually deflecting his strikes. * Magic: Shalltear's magic is powerful enough to rival with Ainz Ooal Gown's. She can use her magic to regenerate missing limbs and wounds, grant her teleportation, create massive explosions, invisibility and many more. Gallery 264453.jpg|Shalltear depicted in the light novels. Brain vs Shallter.jpg|Shalltear battling Brain. Overlord EP12 054.png|Shalltear's battle armor. Shalltear-bloodfallen-overlord-52.4.jpg|Shalltear as seen in the OVA specials. Overlord Episode 12.png Vampire-0.png|Shalltear and her Vampire Brides. Overlord EP13 090.png|Resurrected. Overlord II EP01 106.png|Drunk and depressed. External Links *Shaltear Bloodfallen - Overlord Wiki Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vampires Category:Demon Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Protagonists Category:Love rivals Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Revived